


The Origin of the Shadow: Different Stars

by berrybliss



Series: The Colourful Characters of Kuroko no Basuke [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi gets the popsicle at long last, Gen, Semi-Crack, ridiculous af, set during the 75.5 OVA, the ORIGIN OF THIS IDEA was PURE AUTHOR ESCAPISM, the ending makes it less crack than it was supposed to be, the omake softens the ending blow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrybliss/pseuds/berrybliss
Summary: Both Kuroko’s ex-team and current team, alongside other harmless spectators, are let on into his deepest, darkest secret.Something that couldn’t have stayed hidden for long, of course.





	The Origin of the Shadow: Different Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about this, guys, I wanted everyone to have an equal part in the fic but it’s hard to juggle around so many characters.  
> Please don’t take this seriously. When I reread this and took it seriously I cringed very hard. :”D  
> Enjoy!

It was a very special day for Kuroko Tetsuya, but it was very quick to become extra special – how did people phrase it exactly? Ah, yes. _From zero to 100 real quick._

“Tetsuya dear, quick! Introduce us to your friends!”

Kuroko stifled a sigh, letting it die down in his throat.

How did all of this happen again?

* * *

     

_Earlier that day_

Kuroko’s cell phone didn’t ring the entire time, which was definitely strange. He decided not to let it get to him, his focus entirely set on his group of friends, the Generation of Miracles. It felt good as the wind blew on his back, remnants of sweat clinging to his skin after a round of casual basketball.

As they walked to Kagami’s house together, he couldn’t help but think that it reminded him of old times – of when they used to walk together after middle school and get popsicles at the convenience store. They even got Akashi one this time around, and he had graciously accepted.

The sun was setting in the horizon, and before long, the world was draped in night. The scenery reminded Kuroko of something, but mostly that the day would soon be over. Still, the worry in his chest did not subside, as an overwhelming sense of foreboding clung to him.

It was easy to shake it off, to dismiss it as merely nothing when they finally arrived at the Kagami residence, and Furihata greeted them at the door, quite the shock registering in his features. It was pretty much the same reaction for the others, as they saw that Kuroko had brought along the Generation of Miracles with him.

“Looks like we’re complete, then! Yoohoo, Shin-chan!” Takao waved at Midorima, who looked equally surprised.

“Takao!” Though it was more of a question that asked what exactly he was doing there.

The different groups started settling down, and there was very lively chatter as they all took turns getting food for their plates. There was a moment of silence though, where everyone stepped back and took out the party-poppers.

“Happy birthday, Kuroko!”

He hadn’t smiled so widely in a while.

Kagami and Aomine already seemed to be engaging in a food competition with Riko serving as the referee. As Kise squeezed one of the meatballs between his chopsticks, he offered it to Kuroko as if to spoonfeed.

“Open wide, Kurokocchi!”

Kuroko stared at Kise, pretending to be skeptical. Kise was about to retreat when Kuroko opened his mouth and popped the meatball into it. Momoi herself, being beside Kuroko, was watching the other people interact. She seemed particularly interested in the people from the other teams, and it could be said that she was gathering her own data even then.

“I know it’s lame since we’re all underage,” Kagami said out of the blue with a grin on his face, a few food crumbs stuck to his chin. He raised a glass of juice, “But a toast to the birthday boy!”

Everyone followed his example. The rest of the evening went as sane as it could be (as sane as could be managed, with the unique company they found in each other). It involved Kise bursting into song, food landing on Midorima’s head (again), and Aomine scavenging for porn magazines in what was technically someone else’s home.

And a few truth or dare games that Kuroko was exempt to, because everyone wanted to spare him the firsthand embarrassment at least. It was also rather horrid that Murasakibara and Akashi were forced to dance but failed miserably.

It seemed like things would turn out completely fine, until Riko stood up and said, “Umm, guys,” And her word was absolute, so everyone listened.

“Did anyone else hear that? It sounded like a helicopter.”

But Kuroko had already visibly stiffened. Most were oblivious to this except Koganei. “Eh, Kuroko? What’s wrong?” Everyone turned to look at him. He really hoped it wasn’t true.

“I don’t think it’s a helicopter, Coach, Koganei-senpai.”

Just then, the door to the Kagami residence burst open.

* * *

 

_Now_

To everyone, it looked like the three visitors were just about ready to smother Kuroko, following a dramatic entrance that involved the only man of the three raising his voice and demanding to see his son.

“WHERE IS MY SON?”

Wait.

_Son?_

Thinking about it, the woman who was entangled in an embrace with Kuroko did resemble him to an extent, with the same strangely coloured sky blue hair, but where Kuroko’s eyes were constantly blue, hers seemed to change from gold to green. Her complexion was also pale, but her fingers were simply longer than what would be considered average.

The man who demanded to see his son (most likely Kuroko, it wasn’t that hard to figure it out), wore a slightly similar fashion to the woman, in that it was certainly strange and seemingly from another world - long, flowing robes that would pass as equally voluminous as those dating back to the Heian period. They both wore things on their head, which when inspected closely, were like crowns, decorated with crystals dangling from metal rings. His hair was black, and so were his eyes, pools of night that lit up upon seeing his son.

Then it hit everyone like a hammer to the chest.

“Kuroko,” All the expressions had varying degrees of surprise and ‘I should have known’, but it was Hyuuga who spoke, “Are these…your…?”

The woman disentangled herself from him.     

_What is this, cosplay?!_

“Tetsuya dear, quick! Introduce us to your friends!” The old woman directed with a wide grin on her face. She didn’t bear any headdress, but there was something unmistakably powerful about her past those squinted eyes and that carefree demeanor.

Kuroko knew, at this point, that sanity had flown out of the window. The life he had worked so hard to build, gone and reduced to smithereens.

“Everyone, meet my father, my mother, and my grandmother.”

 _Everyone_ seemed at a loss. Himuro was gripping Kagami’s shoulders and shaking him as if to ask whether all those American movies really were real. (“ _Oi, Tatsuya, stop it!_ I’m getting diz…zy…”). Murasakibara’s biscuit split in half and fell to the floor. Takao looked like he was ready to die. Momoi was the embodiment of amazement and awe.

“Maybe they’re just into cosplay?” Koganei whispered helpfully, saying what was on everyone’s minds for the past few seconds.

Mitobe shook his head, and in the typical fashion, told Koganei, _‘What character would they even be?’,_ to which Koganei realized that no, he had nothing there.

In the end, it was both captains who stepped forward.

“We were not informed that you would arrive, but it is an honour to have you with us.” Akashi said in a bow. Anyone had to bow in the presence of otherworldly beings, pretty much, even Akashi-Seijuurou-in-the-flesh.

“Kuroko-kun hasn’t told us much about you, so you have to forgive us for being so surprised.” Teppei said, “Ah, I’m Kiyoshi Teppei. That’s written with the character for-“

Hyuuga slapped the back of his head before he could continue. “We don’t need that right now!”

“Kuroko…” Kagami seemed to have snapped out of it, because he was capable of speaking now, “Last time I asked, I thought your parents were in China and Canada… and your grandmother was in Hokkaido?!”  

Then his grandmother started laughing.  

“I didn’t think they would come here.” Kuroko said. The laughter stopped. He then looked at his living family, a mixture of confusion and just being so done in general. Not everyone could read through stoic masks, but they could tell that Seirin’s shadow was not happy. “I think everyone deserves an explanation.”

So they sat down, all of them, but Kuroko remained standing.

His mother patted her lap. “Come sit, Tetsuya. Don’t tire yourself, now.” She beamed.

Kuroko looked ready to bang his head against the wall then and there. 

So of course, there were a lot of things that could happen during birthdays, but it wasn’t every birthday that you found out your friend’s parents were extra-terrestrials, yeah?

* * *

 

The family’s exchange was roughly something along the lines of this:

“Father, I thought your visit would be much later into the year.”

“I’m sorry, Tetsuya. Sense of time gets kind of altered in space. You know that very well.”

Which was a total lie, because his family always was very responsible about that kind of thing except when it came to him. No doubt his father said that simply because everyone present would believe it without a word of protest.

“We just dropped by to surprise you,” Kuroko Kanata looked around, till her eyes landed on Kagami. “Are you the owner of this residence?”

Kagami flinched. “Y-Yes, ma’am.”

Kanata smiled. “Thank you for the lenience. I am to understand that in terms of human etiquette, it’s not necessarily normal for unwelcome visitors to drop by without prior notice.”

 _What the actual fuck?_ Kagami was just glad he didn’t say that out loud. There were also many questions that had to be asked, like how they kind of sought out his address? Just to see Kuroko?

Seirin was starting to understand that when by ‘trip overseas’, Kuroko meant trip outside Earth’s plains.

“Wait, something doesn’t add up,” Riko said, “Pardon my forwardness, but why leave your only son on Earth? I mean, no matter how we look at it, you’re kind of royalty…?” She trailed off, “Assuming Kuroko-kun doesn’t have a secret brother or sister of some sort, that is.”

“Oh, no, there’s no one like that.” Kanata said, “It’s just that this may seem controversial, but Earth actually has the most diverse personalities. It’s the perfect training ground.”

“She means Earth has lots of douchebags.” Takumi whispered, earning him a slap from the feathered fan in Kanata’s hand.

“ _Language,_ Takumi.” She hissed, “You’re supposed to set a good example.”

_Wait, where did the fan even come from?!_

“Of course, the possibility of having to leave Tetsuya in some foreign planet bewildered my daughter-in-law very much.” Kuroko Ayami smirked, “She was hysterical.”

Kanata felt betrayed. “Mother, it was your idea!”

Ayami shrugged. Kanata regained composure and coughed into her sleeve.

“Anyway, Tetsuya’s alien traits won’t emerge until he’s a bit older, so he has plenty of time to enjoy life on Earth.”

“The low presence is a defense mechanism unique to our race.” Kuroko Takumi supplied helpfully. “I rewatched your match with Touou again, Tetsuya. You were amazing.” Takumi glared at Aomine this time, but proceeded to soften his gaze when Aomine looked like he was scared for his life, as if remembering exactly what he did in the Touou match and regretting his life decisions in the process.

 “Thank you, father, but please do not let that interfere with your duties. It’s becoming an unhealthy obsession.”

A lot of things weren’t making sense, but at the same time, were also beginning to make sense.

Even Izuki couldn’t find it in him to make a joke out of this.

“You know, Tetsuya wasn’t exactly lying when he said we were in China, Canada, and Hokkaido.” Ayami was looking at the television as she spoke, like it was a contraption she wanted to take home, “It’s a scale system, you can say. Like how far Japan is from China would be roughly how far Earth is from where we were in the universe.”

“So,” Midorima said, “You were the nearest because you were in ‘Hokkaido’.”

Ayami looked pleased. “Yes, very good. Which brings us to the important part.”

Her expression turned grave. “Everything that has been said in this room must stay here. If you ever threaten to reveal Tetsuya to anyone at all, we will not hesitate to deal with it in the way we deem appropriate for the situation. I hope that’s not too hard to understand?” She smiled threateningly, sharp as a knife, “You are all well-learned individuals who have done a great deal to help my grandson. I hope that will continue to be true.”

Everyone in the room exchanged glances at each other, before nodding vigorously, most giving an answer along the lines of “Yes Your Majesty!” and “Of course!”

“I think we’ve overstayed.” Ayami stood up. Takumi and Kanata followed.

“It was so nice meeting you all!” Kanata latched onto her husband’s arm. “Don’t mind us. I’m sure the party’s just getting started.”

“Don’t stay out too late though.” Takumi said, “Don’t worry your parents too much. Tetsuya,” He looked at his son, “We’ll talk at home. The earthen home.”

And then they were gone. Takao and Himuro pretty much rushed out in a hurry.

“Hey wait, what are you guys doing-“

When Takao and Himuro opened the doors, there was the sound of something taking off. It wasn’t visible, but it most definitely hovered above them.

“HOLY SHIT KUROKO DO YOU GUYS OWN AN INVISIBLE SPACESHIP?!”

Midorima facepalmed.

But when Kuroko nodded wearily and Takao saw, he was just the happiest person to ever exist, pumping his fists in the air.

“SCI-FI IS REAL, MORTALS.”

Himuro looked ready to jump up and down like a small child, as he peeked into the living room where everyone was gathered, with eyes full of stars, “Isn’t it just cool, Atsushi?”

It came as no surprise that Takao and Himuro were good friends now.

* * *

 

Most of the senpais had to go home, with Riko even commenting that her dad might just pull a “Kuroko family stunt” and barge in too, and no one seemed to have energy for a second bout of that involving Kagetora.

In the end, the ones who stayed latest were the Generation of Miracles and Momoi. And Kagami, of course, because it was his house.

“Kuro-chin, does that mean you have to leave someday?”

He couldn’t meet their expectant gazes.

But it was true that he’d made lots of good memories on Earth. While he knew it would be a long time before he actually had to leave, deep down, he did want to stay. He grew to appreciate a lot of things about Earth. He would miss a lot of things about it too.

The fact that they might not see the same stars anymore was incredibly sad. It seemed to be reflected in everyone’s eyes – the sudden truth that yes, someday they would have to go on with their lives without him, and he without them.

“That is true, Murasakibara-kun.” He said, “But it won’t be until I become an adult. In fact, we have plenty of time as it is.”

 “What does that mean, Kurokocchi?”

“It means we can still continue to make wonderful memories together.”

“That’s the spirit!” Kuroko was surprised when Kagami suddenly ruffled his hair. (“Oi, Kagami, hands off Tetsu!”)

He smiled, and something about the shadow seemed to shine brighter than anyone else that night. 

“Thank you, everyone.”

_For everything._

* * *

**_Omake:_ **

“Uh… Midorima? Why does Takao have tape over his mouth?”

The Shutoku team, at this point, was not completely unused to the strange antics of their formidable shooter. Takao’s protests were muffled and unintelligible at best. In these moments, they did genuinely feel sorry for Takao.

“Takao agreed to this.” Midorima looked to Takao, who nodded, though he seemed to be trying to say something underneath the tape. For all they knew, it could have been something along the lines of “You tall green carrot! Traitor!”, except there really was no way of telling.

“It is for the best.” Midorima said conclusively.

“He’s… not gonna wear that all day, is he? Wait, no one questioned it until now?!”

“I’m so done,” Ootsubo walked away, dully saying, “So done. Miyaji, take care of everything when I’m gone, okay? I have faith in you.”

“Oi!”

_-Earlier into the day-_

“EXTRA TERRESTRIAL LIFE HAS BEEN-“

Midorima took out tape from his bag.

“Oi, Shin-chan, wha-“

Midorima’s glasses shone. “I came prepared… _nanodayo_.”

**Author's Note:**

> “That’s the spirit!” says Kagami, who leaves in Last Game and leaves kuroko for bball (//stabbed) Feel the pain Kagami- err, I mean, nothing.  
> Kagami stays and Seirin continues to thrive with its light and shadow duo.  
> This is pretty much a Kuroko tribute isn’t it  
> //cries and whispers// son  
> How this fic was born:  
> Me: Where??? the eff??? are Kuroko’s ??? parents???  
> Friend: Yeah where are they  
> Me: Maybe they’re aliens  
> …  
> …  
> Also me: holy shit  
> *writes fic*  
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
